


Draco Malfoy is a Lolicon

by KingofMonroeville



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dubious Consent, Edgy Lolicon, F/M, Ghost Masturbation, Lolicon, M/M, Transformation, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofMonroeville/pseuds/KingofMonroeville
Summary: You read the title, saw the tags, and clicked anyway. This is on you.





	Draco Malfoy is a Lolicon

**Author's Note:**

> You read the title, saw the tags, and clicked anyway. This is on you.

Draco Malfoy waited rather impatiently in the hallway outside of the second-floor girl’s bathroom. He tapped his foot and held his silver pocket watch up to his face in a haughty manner. He had only begun to open his mouth, ready to complain aloud to the empty hallway, when the hulking figure of one, Vincent Crabbe stumbled around the corner. “It’s about time.” He said angrily as Crabbe looked on, apologetically.  
Despite undoubtedly being almost twice his size, Crabbe muttered an earnest apology as he reached Malfoy, who had simply rolled his eyes at the display. Still, he seemed less annoyed when he spoke. “Never mind, just hurry up into the bathroom before anyone sees us. You’re sure you weren’t followed?” Crabbe barely had time to finish nodding his head before Draco had pushed him into the room. “Well hurry up, then. We haven’t got all day.”  
Once safely inside, Draco swiftly shut the door behind them and barred it to ensure that they would not be interrupted. He turned around and saw Crabbe examining the items on the floor before him with a look revealing an odd mixture of curiosity and anxiety. Strewn about the bathroom floor were a large vial with a mud-like substance inside of it. A pair of brass scales, a very small set of school robes, and (most troubling of all as far as Crabbe was concerned) two bright, pink ribbons.  
Wordlessly, Draco sauntered over vial, picked it up, and handed it to Crabbe, who grimaced as it was placed in his hand. “Now then, I’m going to go over the plan once more just to make sure you don’t screw it up.” He began slowly. “First you’re going to take this potion and wait for it to take effect,” he ignored the pained look on Crabbe’s face as he continued, “then once the transformation is done, and you’re all prepared we’ll head up to the seventh floor where you’ll wait outside of that vanishing room for me. If you see anybody coming you drop those scales to let me know it’s not safe to come out.” Draco checked his pocket watch again. “All-in-all we should have about four hours before that potion starts to wear off, which should give me enough time for what I need to work on.” He looked confident as he wrapped up his briefings, though when he looked to Crabbe for confirmation, he saw him only grimacing and mumbling sadly. “What is it?” he snapped impatiently.  
Crabbe’s voice cracked a bit as he mumbled out “Why’ve I got to be a girl…?”  
Malfoy rolled his eyes. “I’ve already told you, the only place you’d be able to take this potion and transform in peace is this bathroom, so you need to turn into a girl so you can walk out of the bathroom without drawing attention.”  
Though he still looked rather disturbed by the idea, he made no more complaints as he lifted the vial to his lips and began to drink. He felt sick as the tarry substance washed over his tongue. He knew he would never get used to that taste, no matter how many times he had to do this. He looked surprised as he felt another sensation he knew he would never get used to, the shrinking of his massive body. He felt himself growing shorter at first, and then progressively thinner. His hand began to shrink to what he assumed to be the size of a toddler’s, his feet quickly following suit. His large gut collapsed in on itself before ultimately flattening out into a smooth, and rather cute, tummy. Crabbe even looked down in fear as he felt (what he deemed to be) a very important part of his anatomy disappearing inside of him. In mere moments, the large body of Vincent Crabbe had ceased to be, and was now replaced by a very small, and very cute, young witch with pretty, blonde hair and bright, blue eyes. She looked up at Draco, troubled, her bottom lip trembling slightly. “Aren’t I a bit small?” she asked in a childish voice.  
Draco looked her up and down. Yes, now that she mentioned it, she did look rather young. She looked to be closer to 8 or 9 than 11. Her features, while very pretty, were all a bit childish. From her large, sparkling eyes, to her slightly puffy cheeks, and down to the fact that she was positively swimming in Crabbe’s robes. Indeed, the robes now fit her like a rather large quilt. It draped loosely over her tiny body, and one sleeve hung limply off of her right shoulder, just barely revealing one of her tiny nipples to Draco. He found himself staring at it intently, ancient thoughts swimming back into his head. It wasn’t until he felt a slight stirring in his trousers that he shook his head and snapped out of it. His face flushed, Draco gave a light cough and spoke calmly. “Yes, I suppose so, but you should still be able to pass for a first-year. Most people will just assume you’re a late bloomer.” He eyed the girl again, hungrily before continuing on. “Now then, there’s no time to waste. So, get out of those robes and change into the smaller ones. We’ve got to get to the seventh floor as quickly as possible if we want to get the full four hours out of it.”  
Crabbe, or as Draco had now taken to calling her in his head, “Loli Crabbe” had taken no more than two steps before tripping over her now overly large robes and falling flat on her face. She had a small red mark on her forehead and looked as if she might cry on the spot. Draco’s eyes widened and he held his breath at the ridiculously cute scene before him. Without a word, Draco walked over to her and lifted her up gingerly and standing her on her feet. “Here” he said softly, “let me help.” Slowly, yet smoothly, Draco pushed the robe over her shoulders and down off of her tiny body. Crabbe’s large trousers already sat in a puddle around her ankles, but his shirt still hung loosely over her body like a dress that was far too large for her. Wasting no time, Draco unbuttoned the shirt and let it fall off of her small shoulders onto the floor with the rest of the discarded clothes, revealing her shivering, nude form to his waiting eyes. He had been right about her being a late bloomer; her chest was flat as a board and lacking any signs of being near development, though her nipples were bright pink and, either from the cold draft in the bathroom or from her own excitement, quite perky. Draco’s eyes slid down her body, taking in all the sights. They lingered briefly at her cute little belly button before reaching a certain spot between her legs. Her virgin slit was pink, hairless, and quivering. Draco felt his mouth begin to water as he stared at it.  
It was a few more moments before Draco finally looked up and saw Loli Crabbe shivering and looking as if she might start crying again. Draco felt his face flush again as he cleared his throat and walked over to the much smaller set of robes he had carefully folded and placed on the ground earlier. He reached down and pulled what looked to Loli Crabbe, like a small white piece of cloth out of it. She looked at him curiously as he walked up to her and held the cloth out, presenting it proudly and revealing that it was, in fact, a small pair of white, cotton panties. She looked at the little pink bow on the front and felt her face growing hot. “Where did you even get…” she began before being cut off.  
“Never mind that.” he snapped impatiently. “Just go sit on that sink over there so I can get you dressed.”  
Loli Crabbe blushed again, and though she felt like she could probably dress herself, she obeyed his command. She climbed up onto the edge of the sink and sat there, painfully aware of the fact that her legs were now slightly open, leaving her on full display for the boy in front of her. She had to remind herself that this was Draco, whom she had known for years, and that she had no reason to be so nervous. Still, as he kneeled in front of her, his face now mere inches away from her exposed flesh, she could feel his hot breath against her trembling pussy and let out an involuntary squeak. Draco blushed at the sound of it, worried that about what he might do if Loli Crabbe got any cuter.  
Draco made his best attempt to steel himself, but was still trembling slightly as he reached forward, panties in tow, and slid her tiny foot through one of the holes. He paused slightly as he stared at her cute, pink toes. He wanted so desperately to lean in and begin sucking on them, but he managed to contain himself. Doing his best to calm his breaths, he managed to slide her other foot in and roll the panties up her legs. Though he quickly noticed that they were bunched up around her crotch, so naturally he reached in to help her out. He took his time straightening her panties out for her, his hand brushing up against her now slightly damp lips several times in the process. By the time he finished fixing them, the stirring in his own pants had gone on full force, and he was now sporting a very noticeable erection in the front of his trousers. Meanwhile Loli Crabbe was brushing heavily and trying to steady her own breathing after having her sensitive spots brushed by Draco’s strong hands so many times. It was a feeling that was entirely foreign to her, and despite how conflicted she was, she felt herself wanting more. Draco, however, hadn’t noticed as he was now staring intently at his own hand, which was thoroughly coated in Loli Crabbe’s juices. He glanced back down at the crotch of her now slightly soaked panties, before placing his juice-coated fingers in his mouth and sucking them delectably. He gave a light moan as the fluids spread across his tongue and looked up at her hungrily. He wanted to taste more.  
Licking his lips, he reached forward for the panties he had just so carefully fixed and began pulling them down past the young girl’s creamy, white thighs. She moaned slightly at his touch but made no objections. She simply watched on, nervous but excited. When she was, once again, fully exposed, Draco took it upon himself to get a closer look at her. He leaned forward, his head now between her soft thighs, his face now directly in front of her trembling slit, still dripping with her own fluids. His blonde hair, once perfectly combed, was now slightly mussed. If he leaned forward even a little bit, it would very easily brush against her bare flesh. If he got just a little bit closer, he could almost smell her sweet love nectar, now glistening in the light of the bathroom. Unable and unwilling to control himself any longer, Draco leaned in further and placed his lips directly on her bald pussy, licking up any juices that leaked out. He lapped away happily as she moaned and squeaked at the sensation. Neither said anything as they continued, nor did either notice the ghostly figure of the young girl now sitting in the bathroom stall behind them, watching intently.  
Moaning Myrtle watched in awe as the handsome young boy ravaged the little girl with his tongue. She felt quite certain that she would be blushing right now if she were at all capable of doing so. She was also painfully aware of the desire she now had to touch herself but, being a ghost, knew that it would be a pointless effort to try. She resigned herself to simply watching the display and allowing herself to get worked up, knowing it was the closest she would come to feeling alive. She let out a light gasp when she noticed the boy now beginning to remove his own clothes. Starting with his robe and his shirt, he was now standing above the girl, his lean body and light muscles accentuated nicely by his pale skin in the dim light. She held her breath (or would have, had she been capable of breathing) as he unbuckled his belt and lowered his trousers and pants in one go. He was now standing, fully nude, above the little girl who looked, once again, as if she might start crying at any moment. His tight butt was toned nicely, and if she angled her head just right, she could get a decent view of his erect cock. She had seen many boys in varying states of undress over the years, but she never grew tired of the sight. This boy in particular, while not particularly large, had a rather pretty looking member. It was roughly five inches long with a slight bit of girth to it. It was much less pale than the rest of his body but that was likely due to the large amount of blood that was currently rushing to the head. It looked stiff, but also very soft to the touch. The head was rounded and, Myrtle thought, looked rather cute. She longed so desperately to be able to touch it, and she felt almost as if her mouth was aching. Like it wanted to get a taste. She watched with excitement to see what he would do next.  
Loli Crabbe looked down at her friend’s throbbing manhood. She gulped a bit as she knew what might soon be coming. Though she wouldn’t admit it, she was far more excited by the idea than she was frightened. It’s precisely because of this reason that she did not resist at all when Draco had taken her tiny hand and guided it gently to his cock, now dripping with precum. It felt hot to the touch and twitched slightly when her hand made contact. Having had one of these just moments prior, she knew exactly what to do to one to make it feel good. Dutifully, she wrapped her fingers around the shaft and began to slowly stroke it. Her small hand could only just barely wrap around the whole thing and rubbing it from base to tip took slightly longer strokes than she was used to from her own recreational time. She looked up at him out of curiosity and saw that his eyes were fixed on her. He was blushing wildly, and his breathing was ragged. Excited, she took hold of his member with her other hand and began to stroke him slightly faster, noticing with delight that his breathing became faster and wilder with each pump. She looked up again and saw him concentrating hard, as if he might cum at any moment and was trying desperately to prevent that. Not quite wanting their fun together to end any time soon, she slowed her strokes before coming to a complete stop, granting him a few moments to regain control. Once he had settled down, he looked into her blue eyes and gave a slightly tired smile. Returning the smile, she now got to her knees and leaned in, taking his erect cock into her eagerly expecting mouth. He gasped sharply when he felt her warm lips wrap around the head of his cock, and it took him a few seconds to control himself. When she saw that he had, she began happily sucking away on his hard dick, slurping a bit here and there, and taking as much of it into her mouth as she dared.  
Draco was losing his mind. The sensation of this little girl’s soft lips and warm tongue wrapping and swirling around his hard, aching dick was far too much for him to handle. He was in a state of complete Euphoria, and with each suckle and each tiny little moan from the girl before him, he drew closer and closer to Nirvana. It wasn’t until he had neared the brink of orgasm that he pushed the girl off of him. She looked up at him curiously, but rather than say anything he grabbed her from under the arms and lifted her back onto the sink. He stood up in front of her and positioned himself, his erect manhood now rubbing against the entrance of her pussy, their juices mixing together with delight. Finally, he spoke. “This may hurt a bit, but it’ll be okay.” He said in a soothing voice. The girl readied herself immediately, knowing what was coming next. She nodded her head determinedly and held her breath as the head of his penis began to penetrate her. She didn’t exhale until after he had already pushed past her hymen, and the intense pain was replaced by a feeling of great arousal. She had never felt anything close to what she was experiencing right then. She was being touched in places she hadn’t ever dreamed of, largely because they were places she never thought her body would ever have. She let out several tiny moans as he slid in and out of her, moving slightly faster with each thrust. Her trembling pussy, while tight, was now coated with juices slick enough to allow Draco to move with ease. She held him closer as one of his hands gripped her tight little butt, and the other rubbed one of her tiny pink nipples. She grinded her pussy as best she could against his raging erection, but the sense of euphoria was far too great for her to have full control over her own body. It felt like they were together like that for hours, rubbing each other and thrusting back and forth. She could feel herself nearing closer and closer to climax, and it looked as if Draco was in the same boat. The two both began to speed up their thrusts, drawing closer to impending orgasm and never once looking back. Finally, with one mighty thrust, Loli Crabbe felt a rush of heat as she sprayed her juices against Draco’s cock. And not a moment later had she felt him erupting a hot wave of cum into her body, the sensation was enough to make her scream, hoping desperately that she couldn’t be heard from the hallway.  
When the two had finally finished and dressed, Loli Crabbe headed out of the bathroom first, looking flushed yet satisfied. Draco checked his pocket watch once more while waiting for her signal that the coast was clear, before muttering to himself “I suppose three hours will suffice…”  
“And that’s how it would’ve happened!” Harry spoke with excitement to his two dearest friends, Ron and Hermione. The Gryffindor common room was deserted but for the three of them. Once he had finished telling them his theory, Hermione and Ron simply stared at him incredulously before promptly standing up, and leaving the common room without a word, leaving Harry alone to mutter sulkily to himself “Well I thought it was pretty good…”

**Author's Note:**

> One night I got really high while reading Half-Blood Prince. This is the result. If you enjoyed this, then great! If not, then sorry. Till next time!


End file.
